Death Syndrome
by buggirl101
Summary: AU 6 select members of the Japanese division of the NPA get sent to a abandoned subway system thanks to many disappearances. What happenes when they get caught in the middle of a war-torn city? Why...Utopia of coarse.


Death Syndrome

Warnings: Some Gore, drug use, cussing and so on. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...blah blah...you all know I don't.

* * *

Janurary 29th, 2004

"Eh?" Touta Matsuda asked staring at his boss' boss, Koreyoshi Kitamura. Soichiro sighed, as did the 6 other people in the room. The head of the NPA had gathered the only people who would take this case.

Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, and Hirokazu Ukita. All accepted the case even IF Matsuda just realized that he had accepted it.

"So..." Matsuda began, "What exactly is it we're supposed to do?" Koreyoshi Kitamura pinched the bridge of his nose before explaining it...once again.

"There has been 27 disappearances in the last 6 weeks alone, in total in the past 2 years there have been 16 bodies found in the same area. A abandoned subway system in Kanagawa to be persise. I want all of you to explore that system and find out why people are disappearing."

* * *

The team stretched groaning from sitting for the hours they were on a train. Soichiro instantly got to work, asking a local selling food on the station about the system and where exactly the entrance was located. The others went around asking the same thing.

After a few hours of gathering "I don't know."s and "Sorry can't say."s they finally got their first clue. A small part-way collapsed entrance.

Soichiro squeezed his way in first giving the others a clear signal the group of NPA members entered into a walkway. The large tunnel had signs and posters plastered on the walls and cars of deserted trains. Matsuda took his flashlight and read one of the posters outloud.

**UTOPIA the city of Freedom**

**Entrance 1 KM to the left. **

"Utopia?" Aizawa questioned outloud. Ide shook his head, "That certainly doesn't make any sense. There's no such thing." Soichiro shrugged lightly, "No way to know until we see it"

So, they began to walk the way the sign pointed, making small talk and introducing themselves to the others. It seemed to take forever walking through water drizzling through cracks in the ceiling, reading more posters for 'Utopia', and taking breaks to eat and such.

Soichiro suddenly stopped dropping the flashlight he was holding. The rest seemed confused until they all did the same. The tunnel had opened up into a endless sea of tops of buildings in a overly large cavern that dropped even deeper into the ground. Large glowing neon signs read multiple things including 'Metro Station', 'Koi Lake', and 'Hoso Apartments'.

" Wow." Matsuda stated plainly, being the only one to speak from shock. After a few moments to gather their minds they found a open walled elevator and took it down to the entrance to the city of Utopia.

The elevator took a complete 15 minutes to reach the bottom. After the elevator stopped they began looking around the entrance amazed at the posters advertising specialty drugs to make people able to set things on fire with a snap of their fingers, amongst other amazing feats.

However unknown to them a corpse hanging from a noose on the side of the entrance swung violently as something jumped off of it and onto a ladder close by; the figure shrieked loudly causing the force to shoot their attention upwards.

The person jumped; landing on the roof of the elevator and began using a curved red hot sword to cut through it. A small emergency radio on the railing of the elevator sprung to life a voice shouting from it. "Damn Addicts are at it again! Wait...is there anyone there?! Hello?!" Ukita picked up the radio before looking at Soichiro for advice.

Aizawa snatched the thing from Ukita to reply back. "Hello?" The voice seemed more frantic this time. "Thank the Kamis that's it's a human and not one of those damn monsters! Listen to me! That person will KILL YOU if you open the gate! Crouch down so it can't get to you! I'm sending a security bot to help you! Just stay in there!"

As soon as that was said one of the large doors on the other side of the room suddenly burst; obvious made of glass as a small flying robot flew through it to begin shooting at the person above them. It shreiked some more before jumping off the roof at the robot it dodged to shoot the person in the back it fell to the ground unmoving.

They stared in shock before the radio blared to life again. "Haha~" The man laughed gleefully it had a slightly insane sound to it. "I got ya you god-damned monster! So, how many of you are there?" Aizawa replied. "Six."

The man sighed. " Looks like your government sent you to hell. Welcome to Utopia. This was once a city to shelter the geniuses of the world. And let them do whatever the hell they wanted to. Look at what it is now. A hell-hole. Go ahead and walk in, there's no turning back now. Ryuzaki's probably noticed you by now. The hell?! My sign..." The voice was cut off by static.

A well cultured British voice now spoke. " Well, well. It looks as if some rats have entered my city. I am this great city's creator. Call me...Ryuzaki. As you maybe able to tell, I have shut down the power to the elevator, you can no longer return to the surface world." Soichiro interrupted. " What?!" The man chuckled.

"Yes. I have indeed, shut you from your pitiful excuse for a home. Now, as much as I would love to know your names and so on...I have to leave you. Your savior Kira is giving me hell...it is only natural for me to do the same to you. Welcome.....for now." The radio transmission ended with that note.

The group looked at each other all thinking the same thing. What had they gotten into?

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of my new fic. In case you can't tell or don't know. This is loosly based off of Bioshock the game. But, if you don't know what that is don't even bother. XD You'll get spoiled for the ending of MY story if you play it all the way through.

Anyway, R & R thanks.

~ buggirl101


End file.
